Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magic tricks come in handy and can amaze a crowd, but he sometimes messes up and explosions are apparently semi-common of his tricks. He is best friends with Vinnie. Personality Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice it or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he is also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about Sunil and he knows this, but it sometimes isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. He also dislikes the thought of love, but this is temporarily stopped when he is put under a love spell by Sugar Sprinkles and falls in love with Pepper. However, at the end of the episode, Sugar Sprinkles reverses the spell (due to the boys in disco suits, in which she says, "Okay, that's just wrong.") and he immediately drops Pepper (whom he was holding and was about to kiss) in disgust. He panics very easily, but when cobras come up (real or imaginary), he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Blythe and Russell use his natural hatred of cobras as motivation to give him the confidence to help save the remaining pets (Zoe, Minka, Penny Ling, Pepper, and Vinnie) from their imprisonment within the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Sunil is friendly, caring, giving, selfless, and confident. Despite his timidity and humility, Sunil has a pretentious, cocky, somewhat arrogant side, such as when he boasts about Jasper getting his voice correct when it was an inaccurate deep voice in Commercial Success and in Two Pets for Two Pests, he tries to prove himself to be an excellent painter. He can also be selfish, self-centered, greedy, and stubborn. Description from Hubworld.com "Want to make something disappear? Then Sunil is your man, um, mongoose. Sunil loves putting on a magic show and sometimes his tricks actually work... well, sometimes." Development and design Sunil was designed by Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Sunil had wider hips, no hair tuft and wore a pocket watch. He is tall and blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and stomach / chest. He also has light blue on the bottoms of his paws. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. Sunil has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. Outfits *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue mission outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. *In Winter Wonder Wha...? and Snow Stormin', Sunil wore his winter outfit, which consists of orange earmuffs and puff coat, and black gloves. *In Secret Cupet, he wore a spanish out outfit and a disco outfit Quotes Sunil: Hold on! We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spiderweb of lasers, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls, enter a day camp area made of half-inch plexiglass and walk out with Zoe's sister?! (Gailbreak!) Sunil: I hate cobras! Sunil: Oh, Vinnie, oh, no, you didn't! Sunil: Left the poke! Sunil: My psychic abilities are telling me this might not turn out so well. (Blythe's Crush) Sunil: Oh, what can I say? Musical theater was never my strong suit. (Dumb Dumbwaiter) Sunil: What are we? Magicians? Oh, kinda funny I'd ask that. Sunil: I look terrible in lilac. (Frenemies) Sunil: I am... El-cobra Cabra! Sunil: Perhaps we should take her to the veterinarian. (What Did You Say?) Sunil: What do they go to? A humanarian? (What Did You Say?) Sunil: I am the doctor! (Frenemies) Sunil: Eww! That is so gross! (Secret Cupet) Sunil: Stop Sugar Sprinkles! (Secret Cupet) Trivia *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are natural enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in "Gailbreak!". *Sunil's name means "deep or very dark blue" in Hindi, while Nevla means Mongoose. So Sunil Nevla means Dark Blue Mongoose. *His parents have appeared in "Frenemies", it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in "Eight Arms to Hold You" that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family *In Sue Syndrome, Sunil requests a vegetarian hotdog. This makes sense, as Indians are forbidden to eat pork or beef. Relationships Russell '''- Sunil has a brotherly relationship with Russell. '''Vinnie - Vinnie and Sunil are best friends, but in the episode Sunil's Sick Day, they have a falling out. Blythe - Like all the other pets, Sunil has a wonderful friendship with Blythe. 'Pepper '- Pepper and Sunil's relationship is not shown much throughout the show. But in Gailbreak, they dance together. In Secret Cupet, Sugar Sprinkles' song affects Sunil and he falls in love with Pepper due to her being, "the first pet that he sees." At the end of the episode, in the Sweet Delights Truck, he, Russell (who fell in love with Penny Ling), and VInnie (who fell in love with Minka), corner the girls and try to advance on them. Sunil holds Pepper by the hand and waist, and almost kisses her. When Sugar Sprinkles reverses her spell and Sunil snaps out of it, he exclaims, "Eww! That is so gross!", due to him almost kissing Pepper and drops her on the floor. Gallery :Gallery of Sunil's alternate outfits References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Day Campers